Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Zero
by Lelouch von Einzbern
Summary: Set at the end of R1 episode 25. After being pinned down by Suzaku, Lelouch manage to break free and ran but not without getting two gunshot wound courtesy of Suzaku, in a partially open Thought Elevator. After that he was found by Lacus Clyne floating in Januarius Airspace in the year C.E 69. Follow as he use his skills as Zero to bring Peace upon this New World. (LelouchxLacus)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone Lelouch von Vermilion here with a new story requested by Panther-Strife. So without further ado here's the first chaper of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Zero.

###

Chapter 1: Zero

December 31 of Cosmic Era 70 - Sydney Naval Base

Sitting on his office aboard an Arthurian-class Carrier, Gawain, was Lelouch Lamperouge. It was a year since he woke up from his coma from the gunshot he received during his face off against Suzaku, his best friend, and found out that he was transported to another world. A world much different from where he came from.

During those time that he was in coma, he was personally nursed back to health by Lacus Clyne. The daughter of PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman, Chairman Siegel Clyne and the only one who knows about his past. He doesn't know how but he can still remember what Lacus said to him a week after he wakes up. 'You may have done terrible things in the past but don't let that define who you are.' after that Lacus told him about her dream, to someday see both Naturals and Coordinators co-exists without discrimination, war and prejudice. And just like that, like what happened during the SAZ opening with his half-sister Princess Euphemia, Lacus asked him to help her in making her dream into reality. So here he was now a receptient of the Order of the Nebula award, a member of F.A.I.T.H and a Commander of ZAFT only Black Ops team The WOLVES. All for the sake of protecting the only woman in this world that was important to him as well as helping her with her dream.

He was cut off from his little trip down the memory lane with a knock on his office door.

"Come in." Lelouch said after putting down the papers that he was reviewing a few minutes ago, before his trip in the memory land.

"Sir, the base commander said that your transport is ready for your return to PLANTS." A voice of a girl outside his office stated.

Rising up from his table, Lelouch walk towards the officer and pick up his coat on the coat hanger located on the wall behind the still standing officer.

He was already halfway from leaving his office when he realize that the girl didn't move an inch from her where she was standing and call the girl, snapping her out. "Come on Jean we have a flight to make and a pink haired princess to meet."

Recovering from her daze Jean ran off after her Commanding Officer.

###

Morgentroe Warehouse Zero - Orb Resource Colony - Heliopolis - Three weeks before 'Operation Victory' commence

"How's 'Project V' doing?" A man in black suit asked the lead scientist in charge of the said project.

The lead scientist who was in his mid thirties the only one that could be mistaken more as normal civilian rather than famous scientist shake his head. "The Machine is operational but we hit a wall in regards with its MMS as well as the creation of a more compatible operation system than the one it currently has." The man in black only let out an annoyed sigh before speaking. "How long will it takes for it to be fix?" He asked. "You know that my Employer hates waiting above anything else Professor so make sure to finish it five days before the intended time or suffer the consequence if you fail" The man in black ends with a threat.

On the part of the scientist, he knows well that what the man said is true. Having meet his Employer six months before, after the Earth Alliance Carpentaria base fall in ZAFT hands. He was approached by the man himself, who was still a Lieutenant back then, with a request to help make a Machine the man himself design and since at that time he badly needed money to fund his own experiments since he was kicked out from Anaheim Electronics. Both of them work hand in hand during the early stage of the Project with him as the lead scientist and then the man introduce himself as Zero overseeing their work. During those time he learned something interesting with Zero. He was a genius, especially with Military tactics and strategy. He was also a cunning and manipulative Leader, but who values and treats his soldiers as his family. Those traits of his was what made him respect the man more. However there is one trait of Zero that he didn't want to admit but scare him sometimes, that was his ruthlessness against people he think were his enemies may it be the Earth Alliance soldiers or ZAFT own soldiers, no one escapes from him unscatch.

"Its not a major setbacks so tell him that I will abide to my promise." She assured the man in black.

"I take my leave then Doctor." The man in black said tipping his hat and turn around walking towards his transport, leaving the Doctor and her group to continue their work.

###

Ballroom - Clyne Estate - Aprillius City - Aprillius 1 - PLANTS - One Hour before New Year

The celebration for the New Year is in full swing with a lot of well known people from Higher Echelon of Plants, a thing that one Lacus Clyne hated at the moment since it was different from what she originally plan. The original plan for this year New Year's party event was to make it as simple as it is, with only the Clyne family and their close friends being invited but that change when the Clyne patriarch, Siegel Clyne, receive news about the Wolves another victory against Earth Alliance during its mission to infiltrate Alliance Military Base in Hawaii. With their mission a success, ZAFT forces manage to capture one of Earth Alliance important strategic bases in the pacific without causing any casualties. A feat that will surely earn Wolves commander his second Order of the Nebula award. So with that success Chairman Clyne decided to celebrate it together with the upcoming New Year celebration.

"Why you're not enjoying the party Lacus?" One of her friends asks when they see the sour look on their friend face. But instead of her it was another of her friends who answered for her. "She's just like that because her dear Zero is not here."

"Of course not!" Lacus snapped surprising her friends that followed by all of them laughing.

"See girls, I told you I am right." The same girl who was the cause of Lacus sudden outburst said between her laugh.

"Girls please stop making fun with dear Lacus here." A man in Zaft white military uniform said to the girls. "May I remind you who's the host of this party your attending?" After he said that he saw that the girls started to apologise to Lacus which the girl accepted and excuse themselves after leaving only the two of them.

"Thank you Mister?"

"Its Rau Miss Lacus, Rau Le Creuset, commander of Team Le Creuset." The man who introduce himself said.

"Thank you for your help Commander Le Creuset eventhough its unnecessary for you to do so." Lacus said.

"Its nothing Miss Lacus but to be honest I also do that because I was a fan of your fiancee that I don't want to see you being teased and made fun of your friends." Rau revealed. "How was Zero by the way?"

Of course she know it this guy was a fan of her Fiancee. Eventhough she was the celebrity between the two of them, as a successful singer at a young age of 16 Lacus Clyne was considered as PLANTS rising star and its number 1 female idol but with the amount of his success in the frontlines, Lelouch became an instant celebrity surpassing even her with the amount of fans he had which are both Coordinators and surprisingly a small amount of Naturals or more specifically most of the girls between the ages of 14 to 25.

"His fine I guess." That was Lacus simple answer to Rau question. "If that's all you want to know Commander please excuse me I need to get ready for my performance later."

"Of course Miss Lacus." Rau said.

With that Lacus started to walk towards her room to prepare for her New Year's performance leaving Rau to himself.

###

Clyne Estate Front Lawn - Aprillius City - Aprillius 1 - PLANTS - 45 minutes later

The ride from the docks to the Clyne estate was a nightmare for Lelouch, being stuck in New Year's eve traffic is not on his list of things he should do before the a new year starts but it seems that lady luck was still on his side when his aide-de-camp Jean manage to contact a nearest police outpost and request a small police VTOL to transport them to the Clyne Estate.

After a Fifteen minutes VTOL ride, Lelouch together with Jean arrived at the Estate front lawn and as soon as it lands Lelouch leave the VTOL and hurriedly enter the mansion. Here he was now walking(almost running) towards the Ballroom where the party is. He didn't want to miss any performance of his fiancee, which he was always present.

When he arrive at the party he was just in time for Lacus performance, as the pinkette began to sing, all the the guests and staff stop what they were doing and listen attentively at the angel singing in front of them. And as their eyes meet for the first time after two months, Lelouch knows how much he missed her and how lucky he was that despite all those mistakes and horrible things he had done in the past God still forgive him and give him a new reason to live once more.

As for Lacus she was so much happy that he was able to come back to her. Her love to him grows stronger as time goes by and she didn't know when it start. but she it was clear to her that two months after what happened in the garden, as he was being send off to fight in the frontlines that Lacus finally realise that she was in love with him. She confess her love to him ten minutes before he boards the shuttle, which the raven haired teen answered by a kiss which for Lacus last longer which in reality only last for ten seconds. Following that day, Lacus approaches her Father telling him that she wants to cancel her engagement to Athrun giving her reason that she doesn't want to marry a man she doesn't love. As for her Father he was against first for Athrun was the son of his close friend Patrick Zala and knows the boy since he was still in his mother womb unlike the Lelouch guy who his own daughter found floating half dead with two gunshot wounds one near his heart and another one on his right abdomen outside and near Januarius City airspace, and doesn't have any identification to show who he was and where he came from, in short the boy was a total stranger. But as a father he would admit that ever since the boy arrival his daughter smile more often than she was right after her mother died from the Biohazard break out at the former Mendel Colony during C.E 68. The positive change that Lelouch brought to his daughter was enough for Siegel Clyne to submit to his daughter demands.

Then two weeks after that he received reports about the boy exploits during the battle at the former space station Yggdrasil causing them to get their first win against Earth Alliance after the Bloody Valentine incident with a lowest possible casualties earned the boy together with the then Lieutenant Rau Le Creuset their first Order of the Nebula award. That achievement added the fact that the boy was not a traitor and proved only that Lacus is already in a good and capable hands finally prompt him to publicly announce their engagement, luckily the public accepted the announcement well but was not well receive in the higher echelon especially the Zala family and its supporters, however their opinions didn't matter for as long as his daughter was happy with Lelouch he was fine with that.

After Lacus performance the whole Ballroom were filled by the sounds of all the guests clapping and praising her at the same time. And as she left the dance floor she was stop from her tracks by a large crowd of guests that would like to ask for her autograph and to take pictures with her causing her to lose sight of the only person she wants to be with tonight. After a few minutes of signing and taking pictures the crowd finally dispersed and she was on her way to search him when a pair of hands suddenly hold her waist and hugged her from behind. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was hugging her.

"I thought I still need to search each corner of the ballroom to find you Lulu." Lacus began as she felt his head lean to her left shoulder.

"I was planning to hide for a few minutes but I missed you so much that I abandon that idea My Rose." Lelouch replied, inhaling her sweet scent.

"How long will you stay this time?" Lacus asked with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Three weeks. I still need to pick it up but after that I will ask High Command a three months vacation.." Lelouch answered not before sharing a brief chaste kiss with her.

Even though three weeks was a short time, Lacus knows that because of the war in stalemate Commanders like Lelouch were badly needed at the frontlines so a three weeks vacation was acceptable for her for now. "Where's Jean?" Lacus asked since it was rare for Jean to leave Lelouch side during events like this. The girl was a little bit clingy for her taste but since she knows that it was the girl way to show her loyalty to her C.O she simply dismissed it.

"She was with her fellow batchmates." Lelouch answered. "Enough of this talking come on let's just enjoy this night together." Lelouch take her hand and lead her back to the dance floor where the two lovers started to dance under the classic music of Beethoven Waltz in E-minor.

###

A/N: And Cut! So what do you thing about my new story? Should I continue or stop?

Just like last time don't forget to add it to your Favorites, Follow and Review!

LvV singning off...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Ambush in Space**

 **Outside The Debris Belt - January 12, C.E 71**

 **Clad in his iconic Zero costume, Lelouch Lamperouge or rather Zero commander of Zaft black ops team The W.O.L.V.E.S was in deep thought, it was because of a certain pink haired woman, who after learning that he was called back to investigate a rumoured Earth Alliance military satellite under construction in Lagrange point 3, stormed out her father's office demanding the said man to find someone else to do the mission. Of course her father told him that as much as he like to do that he can't since according to him it was majority of the council who wanted Zero to lead the mission. But it seems that Lacus as stubborn as she was said that if her father can't do it she will just go and demand it directly to the council. Which for the patriarch of the Clyne was a big no.**

 **Knowing he needs to stop his daughter from doing something outrageous he called Lelouch and together they manage to placate the fuming pinkette by promising an additional two weeks of vacation leave for Lelouch as soon as he completes the mission.**

 **So here he was now after two days of spending his time with his fiancee, in a small ship that disguise as a civilian transport ship 15 miles away from their target. Fortunately for them they haven't encounter any Alliance warship even at this distance which is a good sign to say that the new radar jamming system they had on the ship is working.**

 **"Hey Jean." Lelouch said calling the attention of his assistance, who was so engrossed in her tablet.**

 **"Wh-what is it sir?"**

 **"I've been calling your name four times now. Anyways since I have your attention now I would like to ask if you know any good resort back in PLANTs?"**

 **"I'm not quite sure but according to my friends Maius 3 and 4 are famous for their white beaches modeled from Earth Caribbean and Pacific beaches." Jean answered.**

 **Having known that Lacus and her mother always spend their time on their vacation house near a small lake when she was a child Lelouch plan was to rent a small house near the sea and spend all the remaining days of his vacation just the two of them.**

 **After thanking his aide, Zero and Jean began to engage in a conversation regarding the plan assault in Republic of East Asia Kaoshiung Spaceport.**

 **The Spaceport in Kaoshiung was one of the four Spaceport belong to Earth Alliance and maintained by Republic of East Asia. As one of the member of the sponsor nations that sponsors the creation of PLANTs space colonies, the Republic of East Asia was among the three superpowers that creates the Earth Alliance to combat the more technologically advance PLANTs.**

 **However its no secret that the Earth Alliance was only an alliance in name but in reality it was divided into two rival factions. The first one was the Atlantic Federation, first consists of commonwealth states of North America and grow largely in a numbers during its forced annexation of both Central and South America in February 19, C.E 70. Next is the Eurasian Federation, a superpower which encompasses a third of Europe and the whole of Russia making it by far the second largest superpower after the Atlantic Federation, its longest rival. An information that left him wondering why Zaft with its thirst of freedom against persecution from Naturals; didn't used it to their advantage.**

 **'I guess its up to me to use it then.'**

 **His sudden silence caught the attention of his aide, which a few seconds ago was telling him the status of his secret project in Heliopolis. "Is there something wrong Sir?"**

 **Realising that he somewhat zoomed out in the middle of their conversation Lelouch tried to assured her that he was fine but was stopped when suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw something coming towards them. Seconds later a high pitched din began to sound inside the cabin as the voice of one of the pilots yelled from the ship's P.A system. "Incoming Missiles! Everyone brace yourself!"**

 **The ship tilted ninety degrees and began a hard dive towards the direction of what remains to be a a ruins of a spacestation, sending drinks and folders that he brought spilling it contents. Lelouch fought off the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him as the seatbelt strained against his abdomen from the violent manoeuvre.**

 **In the midst of chaos, Lelouch caught a glimpse of a bright flash when one missile hit the ship's tail causing the whole ships to shake violently. He was aware of the pilot's frantic distress call over the roar of the depressurizing cabin. He saw his aide head hanging loose, having passed out in his right a few minutes ago. The last thing he heard was the sound of a loud hiss and boom, and then his world went blank.**

 **###**

 **PLANT Supreme Council H.Q - Office of PLANTs Supreme Council Chairman (Same Day)**

 **Chairman Siegel Clyne of PLANTs Supreme Council had just began reviewing the day's report on Zaft's planned invasion of Kaioshung Spaceport when he heard the knock on her office door.**

 **"Come in."**

 **It was his secretary James. When he looked up and saw his expression his heart sank. James had been the one to inform him of his Wife death almost two years ago, and he was wearing the same look now. "Tell me."**

 **"Sir, the ship carrying Commander Zero had been destroyed."**

 **After hearing the grim news, there's only one person that the Chairman knows who will be affected the most and most likely will hate him.**

 **'God sure has a bad sense of humor.' Siegel Clyne thought as he was sure that the news will be devastating for Lacus for he saw what it did to the girl, just like the day after his wife death and before the boy Lelouch came.**

 **###**

 **Zala Residence - Aprillius 1 - Aprillius City (Same Day)**

 **Sitting on his personal study, the Head of Zaft Military and a member of PLANTs Supreme Council was having a conversation with one of his loyal follower and if you will base it on the big smile adorning his face; one will know instantly that whatever they were talking about was a good news.**

 **"Once again congratulations with a job well done Captain. I will make sure to reward you and your men once you return."**

 **"Thank you, Sir." The Captain replied, then after offering a salute cut off the connection.**

 **Alone on his office at last, the patriarch of Zala Family can't help but smile once again. It seems that his patience had finally bore fruit. 'Now that Zero is out of the equation its time for me to start the next phase of the plan.'**

 **It was almost a year ago when the Friendship between him and Lacus Father started to deteriorate. It began when the latter cancelled the engagement between his son Athrun and Siegel Clyne daughter Lacus and finally with Siegel stands in the war against Naturals, pushed him to plot to overthrow his former friend.**

 **'I can't wait to see your defeated face My Dear Old Friend' with that thought in mind Patrick Zala began to laugh maniacally.**

 **###**

 **Debris Belt (Three Hours Later) - NZS Great Degwin**

 **"How long till we reach the origin of the signal Captain?" Mineva Lao Zabi, The current leader of what's left from the Principality of Zeon, asked the ship Captain.**

 **Aside from the Coordinators and Naturals, there is another class of humans called Newtypes that lives in space. Newtypes are persons who have reached a new stage of human evolution when a Natural born human live in space, in order to survive and adapt to the life in space, their human body evolved naturally giving them heightened mental awareness just like some Coordinators have.**

 **If Coordinators live in a group of space colonies dubbed as PLANTs and Naturals live on Earth, most of Newtypes lived on a small group of colonies of Side 3 commonly referred as The Duchy of Zeon or Zeon for short; a semi-autonomous nation founded by George Glenn friend and fellow Nobel Prize winner, Zeon Zum Deikun. Zeon shared the some unfortunate events as PLANTs such as its founder was also assassinated with his entire family in year C.E 55, a year after his friend George Glenn was also assassinated, and the threat and prejudice it received from its sponsor state, The Eurasian Federation.**

 **Followed by death of Zeon Zum Deikun his loyal right-hand man Degwin Sodo Zabi, Mineva Lao Zabi Grandfather, was proclaimed as his successor. Under his Grandfather leadership, Zeon managed to become a prosperous nation with technologies on par with PLANTs. But unfortunately with the tension between the newly formed Earth Alliance and PLANTs turned into a full blown war and the Earth Alliance leaders afraid of Zeon joining with PLANTs in their war of Independence launched a series of nuclear attacks on its capital in Side 3 Space Colonies.**

 **That incident, that known as The April Fools Genocide claimed the lives of almost half a million lives, both of civilian and military personnel. One of the casualties was the whole Zabi Family with Mineva Lao Zabi being the only survivor.**

 **"We are not that far now Your highness." The Captain replied.**

 **True to his words, they finally arrived the place where the distress signal that they heard three hours ago came from. What welcome them are the floating debris of the remains of a small ship.**

 **"What the hell happened here?" The Captain of the ship asked no one in particular.**

 **"Is that a Wolves member?" Mineva mumbled as she saw one dead body wearing the infamous black and gold uniform signalling that the body was indeed a member of The W.O.L.V.E.S. "If one of the Wolves are here then that means that Man came here." Mineva summed up.**

 **"Send out some of the Zaku's and search the area for any survivors." She heard the Captain addressed the officer in charge of the comms.**

 **As the said officer began to relay the orders for the Mobile Suits pilots, Mineva saw the all familiar frame of her friend and leader of the Royal guard being the first one to launch.**

 **They waited for about fifteen minutes before one of the pilot contacted them. "Your highness we haven't found any trace of survivors or any clues that will tell us what happenned but fortunately it seems that we found an escape pod near the Debris Belt and little bit far from our exact location."**

 **Glad that there was a possibility of a survivor, Mineva addressed her Guard-captain. "Good work Commander, you and your team may now return to the ship along with the escape pod your team had found."**

 **With that said the Guard-captain cut the feed but not before acknowledging her liege orders. Mineva on the other hand was already left the bridge towards the Mobile Suit Hangar to personally check and ask the survivor what really happens and why someone like a small Team of W.O.L.V.E.S operatives were here in this part of space.**

 **'I also need to know if indeed he was here.' She added on her mind not knowing that the answer on her question was inside of the escape pod that her Guard-captain had found.**

 **###**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope that you like Chapter 2. Next update will take time since I will return my focus and time in World's destiny and Tide of Power. Should I make this story a Harem or not? If yes, who would you like to add in the Pairing aside from Lacus? Flay is out since I will pair her with Kira while Cagali is for Athrun. You can only choose the girls from any Mobile Suit Gundam franchise, since as you can see this is not Gundam Seed and Code Geass crossover anymore.**

 **With that I bid you all Good Night and Sweet Dreams...**

 **LvV Now Signing Off...**

 **P.S: Review, Follow and add it to your Favorites.**

 **LLvV**


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Before we start I will like to say my thanks to all those who don't stop supporting me and continue to support all my projects. Despite the criticsm I had received I still continue to write that's because of your encouragement. Rest assured that I will do my outmost best to deliver stories that you will all like and enjoy at the same time...

Enough of this rambling. Without further ado I present to you all the Third Chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Zero.

###

Chapter 3: Aftermath

"""...The reaction of the citizen's of PLANTs was swift and severe- 12 hours following the reported assassination of W.O.L.V.E.S Commanding Officer, Zero, mobs swarmed every Colonial Office of PLANTs Supreme Council condemning the cowardly act of Earth Alliance and demanding the council to make a move avenging the so called 'Hero of the Masses' a title once given to Zero after the battle of Carpentaria Base.

While it happens ZAFT High Command with the help of the media use the assassination as a propaganda to not just increase the morale of the soldiers (by using the incident as a catalyst to break the status quo of the War.) but also to increase the number of recruits.

The incident fallout was also felt in the political sphere where cooler heads were in session. Bolstered by the popular sentiment, the Hawks prevailed over their more conservative and moderate counterparts at the council and passed an executive order ordering ZAFT to launch a series of strategic attacks; both in Space and Earth to avenge one of the most decorated and successful officer in ZAFT Military.

Forty-Eight hours after the order, ZAFT First and Third Pacific Fleet under the command of Grand Admiral Florence Manning (Zero former commanding officer during the battle of Jachin due) left the new ZAFT Naval base in Hawaii and launch a surprise attack in Earth Alliance Naval Base in Guam. Caught off guard by the surprise attack, ZAFT forces manage to sunk majority of the ships of Earth Alliance First to Third Fleet and one of its largest warship the Atlantic Federation Quebec-classs Dreadnought II warship AFS St. Michael. With the success of the attack, the forces of Grand Admiral Manning invaded the Island of Guam without any resistance.

In the African Front, Forces from the 45th Armour Division and 31st Mobile Suit Regiment under the command of the Desert Tiger himself landed and occupy the city of Alexandria in the northern part of Cairo, making it as ZAFT drop off point and stronghold in invading the Earth Alliance control Egypt. While ZAFT 3rd Mediterranean Fleet has successfully control the Suez Canal and captured the nearby Suez Naval Base. They also set up a blockade not just to isolate Egypt from its ally neighbours but also to cut off the Earth Alliance of their precious supply route.

In space, Earth Alliance 9th Fleet that was station in the ruins of what's left of once prosperous nation of The Principality of Zeon, was ambush by ZAFT forces headed by the infamous Commander of Team Le creuset, Rau Le creuset.

The attack in the Alliance 9th Fleet was one of the many operations that ZAFT launched in retaliation. It was because of those attacks that ZAFT were able to get an upper hand against Earth Alliance eversince the war began.

Though it was known that the war is in somewhat in a stalemate and both sides trying to find a weakness to break it but it seems that the incident with the W.O.L.V.E.S Commanding Officer was the only thing the ZAFT needed to reignite the Flame of war.

Selena Ranic, PLANTs Supreme Council Member; 'Aftermath of the Fall of a Hero'

71st year of Cosmic Era; C.E 85

###

St. Helen Military Hospital - Luna III - Side 2 - Lagrange Point 4 - A week after the Assassination Attempt

Light, that was all he could see as his eyes cracked open, white light, he blinked several times rapidly, his eyes flickering to different sides, attempting to make head or tails of his surroundings

Soon his vision began to clear, he could also feel warm sheets and a comfy pillow, a steady beeping sound coming from the heart monitor on his left. After a minute or so of adjusting he could clearly make out where he was.

A hospital, or a medical facility of some sort. He was on a bed IV cord's strapped to his upper left arm above the elbow, where he felt a numb pain coming from. He also felt something on his mouth, some sort of breathing apparatus. He also felt a mild headache and when he tried to touch his head, instead of the warm feeling of his skin what he felt was a the slightly rough surface of bandages that was wrapped around the upper portion of his head.

He tried to open his mouth to speak, to call out for someone, anyone that can answer his question but what came out from his dry mouth and painfull throat was a hoarse cough and some wheezing.

"So your finally awake." A cold voice that was somewhat familiar to him spoke to his right.

He turn into the direction of the voice and see a pink haired girl standing with her back against the white walls of his room.

Finally knowing that he was safe and out of trouble for now, Lelouch allow himself to relax and in a hoarse voice replied. "You being here means that I'am currently in a hospital in Neo-Zeon, Correct?"

The girl in question simply walk towards him, taking the open seat on his left. "Yes you are and you are here in a restricted room separated from the rest of the patients at St. Helen Military Hospital in Luna III so you don't need to worry, no one aside from me and a few people knows about you and that girl Jean." So he was in the capital of Neo-Zeon and was held in a room with a tight security, so that means that only few knows that he was still alive. Lelouch smile at this information, even if it hurst him knowing how his 'death' will hurt his lover he still need to capitalise the opportunity of his "death" to enact the next phase of his plans. The girl on the other hand just ignore the creepy smile Lelouch was showing and continue what she was saying. "After that we found you and that girl Jean. Both of you were unconscious when we found you. The girl only suffers a gashes and a few broken bones but nothing more serious. It was you who who badly needed medical attention, you were already not breathing when the medics check you up, your face where covered in blood from a large wound in your head maybe from a hard object that hit your head during the attack on your ship. At first I thought were already too late and your dead but the princess as stubborn as she was refused to believe that instead she shoved the medics and do her best to revive you even doing the CPR process herself. Your lucky that you came back because if not I will personally drag you back from hell then kill you once again for breaking her highness heart." The girl finished as a mater of factly.

Lelouch tried to asked her what she means but stopped when the door leading to his room opens revealing a relief looking Mineva Lao Zabi leading a group of doctors who were there to check up on Lelouch.

All through out the check up Mineva remain silent, only observing as the doctors ran some test and asked Lelouch some questions just to make sure that everything is fine and no extended damage like Amnesia or anything related to memory loss will happen now that their patient is awake. After the lead doctor give his 'Ok', he and the rest of his group excused theirselves and left the room leaving just the three of them.

"So care to explain to me what exactly happen back there? and why a ZAFT recon ship was on that part of space?" Mineva began as soon as the group of doctors leave.

"It's a long story really, plus it does not concern Neo-Zeon." Lelouch responded nonchantly, which earned him a hard look from the princess bodyguard.

Sighing Mineva take on the seat beside Lelouch bed, the seat that was vacated by Marida a few minutes ago. "I know that but as your friend I have the right to know, you know you can trust us Lelouch."

Taking a drink from the bottle of water Marida had given to him before, Lelouch answered her. "I know that but the thing is this not concern you or Neo-Zeon in general. Its better that you know nothing. I'm doing this also to protect you Mineva." Lelouch finished while stroking Mineva's face affectionately.

Mineva closed her eyes, giving in the warmth of Lelouch hand stroking her face. For the past seven months that she knows Zero, she admit that she fall in love with the raven haired teen and was envious that he was Lacus fiancee and not her's but she was still fine with that knowing that she was among the three people who knows his secrets. Secrets like where he came, his Geass and his status as Natural instead of a Coordinator that Lacus Clyne created in order to protect him from Siegel Clyne and the rest of overzealous members of PLANTs Supreme Council.

"I think Its far too late for that Lelouch, by just saving you and keeping your survival as a secret we're already part of whatever mess you were in. So its no use lying or hiding whatsoever your trying to hide now." Marida joined in.

Lelouch sigh... She was right, its no use hiding it from them. So he tells them everything from the beginning, during the attack and lastly the most likely mastermind behind the cowardly act.

The room was in total silence for a full five minutes after Lelouch told them everything that happened.

"I can't believe that Representative Zala was behind that cowardly act. I know that there's a bad blood between you two but I didn't realise for it to be this deep." Marida commented from her side of Lelouch bed while also eyeing the still silent girl on the other side.

"Are you alright Mineva?" Lelouch asked worried when he saw how Mineva's hands clenched after he told them what happened.

Realising that she somewhat spaced out during the end of Lelouch explanation earned her a worried looking Marida and Lelouch. "I'm fine Lelouch. You need to rest. I'll drop by again tomorrow." She then rose from her seat and motioned for her Guard Captain to follow her.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Lelouch try to remind her.

"Ohh.. What I'm planning is far from being stupid Lelouch." Mineva said with a smirk on her face making Lelouch sigh and shake his head as the two left his room.

'Women and their stubbornness.'

###

"Tell the Captain to prep the ship. We will march to the nearest ZAFT military outpost tonight." Mineva instructed. They left the hospital half an hour ago after Mineva leave some instructions to the head physician in charge of Lelouch recovery.

"Are you sure about this?" Marida asked from behind.

"If your asking about the attack then yes." Mineva responded quickly without any hint of doubt in her voice.

"I know I'm not in position to question your decision but did you think what will happened if PLANTs will declare war to our Nation?"

"As long as Siegel Clyne is PLANTs Supreme Council Chairman, PLANTs will never declare against us." Mineva replied. Marida tried to ask what she mean but Mineva just continue walking towards her transport. But before she enter the car completely she faced her with a sinister smile on her face.

"And if they indeed declare war then I will make sure that we will be the one victorious in the end."

###

Lacus Personal Chambers - Clyne Estate - Aprillius City - A week after Zero's Death

If someone see Lacus room now they would think that some storm had happened inside the room.

The once clean and rganise room befitting for a princess was now in chaos. Everything is broken, slashed and torn apart and in the middle of the chaos was the princess. Lacus was sitting on the floor just below her bed with Lelouch ceremonial sword beside her. A blank look was adorned on her face; her eyes were lifeless and devoid with its usual light.

It has been a week since her whole world was destroyed, the death of her beloved. When she heard the news about the ambush that occured near the area where she knew Lelouch was assigned to investigate, her heart stopped beating for a moment because she knew that there's a possibility that the ship that was ambush was the same ship that was commandered by her fiancee.

Despair... For the first time in her life, Lacus felt she understood what that word really mean. True she lost her mother before but thanks to Lelouch she was able to move on and helped her picked up the broken pieces of her heart and paste it together. But now that recently fixed heart was once again in pieces and no matter how long time will pass it will remain broken as their will be no reason for her to fix it once again.

That was the situation that greet Athrun Zala when he visit his ex-fiancee.

"Lacus?" Athrun asked with concern.

"Yes" a cold smooth voice answered him. It made him blink in confusion, since when Lacus sound like that?

"Are you okay?" Looking at the tensed Lacus, Athrun felt he need to berate himself. 'Just great out of all the question I can ask I choose the stupid one'

"I'm fine, and thank you for coming Athrun." If at first Athrun was confused now he can't helped but to be unnerved by Lacus answer. It did not sound like the Lacus he knew at all.

"Are you sure?" Athrun asked while Lacus slowly stood from her sitting position. As she turn to him, the darkness that covers the room hid her face. Therefore all he could see was a pair of Greyish eyes that stared him with coldness that a girl as lively as her should never possess.

"So what's the reason of this visit Athrun?" Lacus asked, still in her smooth and cold voice as she walk towards Athrun.

"Is there really need of a reason to visit a friend?" Athrun asked, he could see the traces of dried tears, proof that she was crying non-stop and the dark bags under her eyes, signalling her lack of sleep.

"Of course, especially if that said friend was your ex-fiancee, who just happened to lost her beloved." Lacus replied.

"But still a friend." Athrun remarked.

"Yes" Lelouch said sarcastically.

Athrun sigh... It was no use, Lacus as he remember was a very stubborn woman so there's no way to push the issue anymore.

"I just came here to check you up. Your Father, Chairman Clyne was worried about you. You haven't left your room and not even touching the foods the maids brought to your room. Do you think Zero will be happy to see you in this state?." Athrun didn't like to use the dead man's name but for the sake of waking the senses of his friend he will do anything even using such underhanded tactics.

For a second Lacus face was in shocked but then it returns to same apathetic state it was in before. "Is that all you wish to say Mr. Zala?" Lacus asked in the same cold voice, which he started to hate.

Defeated, Athrun answers. "Yes, that will be all Ms. Clyne."

"Thank You for your concern Mr. Zala but you can leave now. I need to rest now."

"Of course, Ms. Clyne and sorry for disturbing you." Athrun said, then left. Leaving Lacus who throw the sword she didn't know she was holding, which embedded itself on the door where Athrun past a moment ago.

"Lelouch, I Promise! I Promise I will find the one behind your death... And when I found him/her/them... They will wish that they were dead already. For I will make sure that they will suffer slowly and painfully!... Hehehe... HAHAHAHA!...!" For the first time in this one week Lacus laughed, not the normal laugh but one so dark and sinister that one can mistaken it to be a Devil instead of a girl, who was once compared to the Angels...

###

A/N: And Cut!... That's the newest chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Zero...

Announcement!

Due to the fact that I'm encountering writer's block with both stories World Destiny and Tide of Power I decided to put those two in an indefinite hiatus but no worries If Lady Luck still love's me then there's a possibility I can post the overdue updates before the end of the year... And since I'm addicted in the game Fate/Grand Order I decided to write an experimental xover story between CG and Fate Series... If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to leave a review or send me a message... For that Thank You for the continue support.. God Bless and Advance Merry Christmas to us All!

LvV now signing off...


End file.
